Elementals
by Windwalker
Summary: OnHold A future made from the past. The arrival of new mutants portents to a new war, one where nature itself is pitted into battle. WIP Rating for mature themes.
1. Lightning

X-MEN: ELEMENTAL  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: The X-MEN universe does not belong to me, however Connie Harris, the mysterious male and the mysterious female do belong to me. Not Beta read.  
  
  
  
  
  
This is set in a town near to Bayville called CedarWood, people are vaguely familiar with the goings on in Bayville but do not have any direct connections. I have only seen half of the second series so cannot be accurate of the plot developments but this story has very little to do with the canon characters, they may, and I mean may make an appearance.  
  
This first chapter is PG-13, onwards it will probably end up R rated due to the fact I like gory details!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On with the show........  
  
  
  
  
  
A smartly dressed woman sat reading at one of the library tables, her hair a deep brown was tied in a ponytail and stretched down to her mid back. Silver rimmed reading glasses perched on her roman nose and studious eyes watched from them taking in the writing in the book. She wore a bright yellow dress atop a white T-shirt and tan sandals that rested comfortably on her feet.  
  
The woman fetched a deep sigh and placed the book apon the table. She put one delicate hand to her temple and massaged it, her eyes closing in thought. She rolled her shoulders back and stretched her back, adding another sigh, deeper this time and long drawn out.  
  
Bored, that was what she was. Bored out of her mind. Connie Harris, caucasion, 5'8, 19 years old, intelligent, bilingual, assistant teacher in a promising career and bored out of her little head.  
  
She leaned foward and looked at the cover of her book, The History of the French Revolution. God! No wonder she was fed up, out of the all the subjects, she hated History the most and here she was studying a book for an upcoming class.  
  
That was it she decided , no more research. Connie picked up the book and replaced it from where she had retreived it from and left the building.  
  
Outside and Connie regreted leaving instantly.  
  
Where the library was peaceful and quite and decidely orderly, out in the streets was utter chaos. Running for their lives, were the citizens of CedarWood, screaming incoherantly, speeding down the road as if the very devil himself was after them. Connies eyes widened in pure shock, just what in the hell was going on? Of course the answer was immediatley obvious, for standing at the corner of the street was a person, doing decidely strange and dangerous things.  
  
A man, indistinguishable from where Connie was standing, nothing out of the ordinary from that, but for the fact that he was glowing in blue light, proving the denominating factor that he was the cause of the panic on the streets. He stood there, arms out-stretched to the sky, standing tall and straight, trying to reach as far as he could. All around him was the buzzing of electrical current, the blue light, that leeked from his position, crawled along the ground, seeming as if alive, coiling like snakes.  
  
Connie took an involuntary step back, a small weak gasp escaping from her throat. Her eyes bulged from behind her spectacles, the grey in them turning ghostly. She could not believe what she was seeing. Yet despite that she was unconciousley aware that the sky was no longer sunny and clear but had clouded over with dark silver and black clouds that shut away the light in a blanket of darkness.  
  
The momentary shock quickly faded and turned to curiousity. Who was that strange man? Connie felt she had to find out regardless of the potential danger.  
  
She stepped to the curb on the opposite side and tried to sneak along the pavement using the cars lined alongside the road to cover her movements. Her heart thumped in its chamber at a temendous rate, her nerves were afire. Eventually she found herself inline with the mysterious man and leaned out from a parked jeep to get a better look at him.  
  
The man in question looked to be in his early twenties, his hair was short and mousy brown and flew about his head within the electrical storm that he surrounded himself with. He had a average frame that was neither strong or weak. Connie guessed his height at little more then six feet tall.  
  
A serious expression marred his good looks, his mouth little more then a straight line, his eyes wide and hard, blue lightning flashing in them. He appeared to be concentrating on the air above him and hardly aware of his environment. Connie took the opportunity to get in closer being careful to avoid his line of sight, the ground beneath her thrumbing with life as she moved.  
  
WHAT WAS SHE DOING! Connie senses came back to her at that moment, she paused mid stride and shook her head in disbelief. That was all it took.  
  
The stranger swung his head at the unusual movement and caught sight of her. Each paused in stunned surprise, staring at the other, but the man regained himself first and smiled at Connie. Fear took her over for the smile was anything but pleasant, in fact it was more of a smirk that boded ill for her.  
  
He brought down his arms and turned his body so he could face her directly, the blue lightning dimming with but the grey sky and the shimmering ground showing testament to the mans powers. He leaned his head slightly to assess her and Connie in terror could do nothing but stand at his observation.  
  
Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! her mind repeated while he watched her. The litany grew in urgency as he took a step towards her, her mind trying to quell the terror by continuing the chant. His hands flexed in and out as he took more steps, the distance between them closing from the initial thirty feet.  
  
The flash storm that had quieted began to grow once more, the air churning in electrical current. Blue light escaped from the mans fingers and finally the spell on Connie broke. She twisted awkwardly from her position and made an attempt to run but by the time she moved it was too late.  
  
His eyes glinted down into slits and he quickly raised his hands pointing at her. Large bolts of lightning zoomed from them and hit Connie squarely on the back. The next thing she knew she was flying through the air, her body spasming with electricity and then she slammed into the side of the jeep she had originally hidden behind and her twisting, twitching body fell hard to the fall.  
  
Connies battered, confused mind tried to tell her what happened but she was too shocked. Her body betrayed her by shuddering from the blast, blue light briefly flaring across her form. Unable to process movement from her brain she laid there convulsing, spittle drooling down her chin. Dimly she thought of the stranger but even this was too much for her weakened self to comprehend. Darkness tinged her outer vision and Connie gratefully welcomed it, the pain and reacting nerves giving her reason. Slowly the darkness grew and Connie finally gave out, oblivion taking her in its embrace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked down upon the womans inert form and sniffed loudly, disregarding her almost immediatley. The stranger turned and stood where he had been originally, the air charging up once again. He reached as far as he could and lightning dominated the area. Gradually he lost himself in his mysterious endeavor and fell into a light trance.  
  
Once more he was shaken from his reverie, a loud piercing scream rattling in his ears. Disturbed again! This time they would pay dearly. Pivoting at the source, he raised his arms length wise determined to vapourise the annoying distraction and was faced with an incredible sight. A woman on rollerblades was tearing down the road towards him, a big grin settling on her face and an immence yell parting from her lips.  
  
YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
He was flabbergasted. What strange, insane woman was this? She was heading at him at fall tilt, the earth beneath her barely touched. Short brown hair flew about her , very frizzy bright red bangs bounced at her temples, and hazel eyes shone with barely contained energy and mischieve.  
  
The yell tapered off but still she came, closing the gap between them at an incredible rate. Again she voiced her intent.  
  
YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAH!  
  
It was then that he noticed to his amazement that she left in her wake a trail of flames that licked at her heels as if she had laid a path of gasoline for it to follow.  
  
Mutant!, he thought as she closed in. He could not continue to be interrupted with these distraction and sent from his palms a new bolt of lightning. The woman dodged it with agile ease, faster the the average person, her smile widening, eagerly accepting the challange. She zoomed to his side and in return spewed fire from her own palm. The man had little time to avoid the reciprocating attack and suddenly found himself a living fireball, flames riding up his jacket in eagerness to reach unprotected skin. With quick desperation, he flung his jacket from his body and attempted to put it out by stamping on it.  
  
The fire out, he turned to look for the challanger and found her standing not far from him, hand on hip and grinning foolishly. Rage began to boil in his veins as if the fire had reached within him. How DARE this woman get the better of him, standing there with her low hung red flared trousers and red check shirt looking for all the world as the biggest cheshire cat going.  
  
" What's the matter blue boy, can't take the heat! "  
  
Now that infuriating woman was mocking him in voice. This would not do, this would not do at all.  
  
" Not speaking to me then? " she hung her head to one side and appraised him with the smile still fixed firmly on her face.  
  
" You have been a very bad boy, dont you know that. Naughty little boys like you should be spanked, shame on you. "  
  
He grounded his teeth together and glared at her through slitted eyes.  
  
" I guess it is time to set the ball rolling dont ya think? Or in this case a fireball "  
  
Then with sudden speed sent forth through tunneled hands a great ball of fire and flung it at his direction. His eyes widened in surprise and he ducked from the oncoming projectile, landing hard on the concrete surface. He barely had time before another fireball was aimed his way and once again dodged it only to have the woman flinging herself at him, fist raised for close combat.  
  
Desperatley with little time to think, he raised his own fist in protection, feeling the womans full weight pushed apon him. Her fists flew at him catching bare unyielding flesh and he tried with the little manouverability he had to block them. The pummeling forced him backwards a step at a time and he felt himself beginning to cave in on the onslaught. NO MORE! he thought and found his inner rage to retaliate.  
  
A well placed punch sent the woman staggering back but for his chagrin the smile never left her face. He raised his palm out and sent forth another bolt catching the woman in the stomach but unlike with his previous victim before, she did not collapse but took the brunt with relative ease. Her head, initially down from cushioning the blow raised itself and showed a half snarl, half grin with all the sanity of a maniac.  
  
" Pretty good, " she whispered, "but is it good enough? "  
  
It was then he realised this woman was insane and eager to fight to the death.  
  
Taking the intiative this time, he spiralled away bringing up a tornado of lightning that spread about his being, whipping up litter and zapping it into dust. He projected the spiral at the woman sending sparks trailing along the ground. She tried to evade but found her body heavy and unresponsive. The bolts lashed around her charring her skin but she did not scream despite the pain. Instead she closed her eyes and concentrated within, soon fire lapped from her feet and climbed her body gradually enveloping her in a coat of fire. Then with sudden movement lashed out her arms sending forth the shower of blaze cancelling out the tornado that held her in its grip.  
  
The man shielded his face as the fire passed him and felt it his skin burning at its momentary caress. Temporarly blinded he did not see his opponent attack him, raising one foot so that that the hard underside of her rollerblade was facing outwards. He only became aware as it connected with his stomach sending the air from his lungs, something within cracking under the pressure sending flares of pain up into his brain.  
  
Spots began to creep into his vision and a deep ache resided in his chest. The agony of mildly burnt flesh and unbearable suffering from obviously broken ribs sent his mind cruising making it difficult for him to concentrate or see yet another fireball aimed at him.  
  
He briefly opened his eyes and barely caught the next attack. Regardless of his protesting body he managed to roll away from the deadly missile, his breath catching in his throat. Then what began as a meer titter turned into full gail laughter, the woman finding the whole situation hilarious and it was then that the man decided that the best thing to do was to retreat.  
  
What his intentions were before the crazy female had turned up had to be discarded to save his bacon and using what strength he could gather raised himself from the ground intending to leave.  
  
She watched through calculating eyes beneath her mirth but did not venture to attack him again. It was then that he realised he could hear sirens in the distance, no doubt called by one of the retreating masses when he had showed up.  
  
" Let this be a message to you young man! ", she giggled.  
  
" Would love to stay and continue, but as you can hear we will soon have some company and undoubtabley you wish to leave with your puppy dog tail between your legs. "  
  
" Get bent you nutcase ", he growled through clenched teeth.  
  
She raised her eyebrows at his first spoken words but did not mention upon them. Instead she smartly turned and glided off on her blades without even a glance back. He paused for a moment, taking in her appearance making note for an almost certain rematch before he too faded away from the scene, hurt, angry and vengeful.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There it is the first chapter, I hope it was not too bad. I am considering whether to make this, not so much an interactive fic but a readers participation fic where you send in characters to compliment the story rather then to take center stage. I will tell you at some point on my decision in one of the future chapters so until then do not send in any but I am quite happy to take in any suggestions on where you want to see the story going, I have a basic plot that is open for interperitation.  
  
I appologise for any spelling mistakes, I am not a brilliant speller and this is written on a program that does not include a spellchecker.  
  
Reviews very welcome. Please I insist. Pretty please.  
  
  
  
. 


	2. Ice

ELEMENTALS  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Same as in first chapter. Any unrecognisable characters are mine.  
  
Decided that I will not accept characters as there is not really any place to put them at the minute and it would not be fair to ask for heavily detailed characters to be sent in when the best they are going to get is a bit part. Maybe I will write one the next time. I did say this could be an R fic and here it is. In future chapters there will be cussing, gore and probable mentions of drugs and torture.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MUTANT TERRORISES CEDARWOOD, the papers exclaimed.  
  
The news crews had a field day, people were rushing about the place gathering information on the so called sighting of a lightning based mutant unfortunately (or fortunately for the fire woman) no one had seen her and thus she remained unknown. Witnessess who had ran at the mysterious mans appearance, embelished on their sightings and soon gave even more outlandish versions of what had happened, from magically becoming visible to an alien from out of space wanting to annhialate the human race.  
  
Immediately after waking from unconciosiosness Connie had been inundated with questions from the journalists who had to be shooed out of the hospital room she was in by irate doctors and nurses. Luckily the damage had not been too bad, she had survived from any broken bones and all she had to show for her little venture was a bruised and battered body, concussion from slamming into the vehicle and the occasional muscle spasm from the electrical current that had gone through her body.  
  
A week on from the incident and things had finally died down for which Connie was extremely grateful. Having been discharged from the hospital two days earlier she was eager for some down time to recuperate fully and decided to have a girls day out with two of her good friends.  
  
  
  
" So details girl, details, details, details! "  
  
Marina Hanover, one of Connies friends, was unsurprisingly eager for news. If anyone could be more blunt and gossipy it would be her. She had her head turned in Connies direction and blinked her eyes in an attempt to gain her attention, blue eyes alight with intense curiousity.  
  
Connie sighed then giggled when Marina started waving her hands about in exaggeration. Sarah Dunst, Connies rather nervously disposed other friend, rolled her own eyes in Connies direction, in mock resignation.  
  
" Connie you cannot keep this to your self, me and Sarah are dying, just dying for news! "  
  
" I am perfectly fine not discussing this " replied Sarah.  
  
" You just don't know it yet! "., returned Marina, the banter light and humerous.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes once more, typical 'rina.  
  
Connie was only half aware of the conversion, casually plucking at a table cloth, draped on the outside table they were sitting at. Her mind went back to the incident and tried to make sense of what happened.  
  
" He was a mutant," she offered, " there was lightning all over the place, it was literally coming off him and he was just standing there, the next thing I know I am out cold. That's it there was nothing else. "  
  
Marina loked at her scepticably trying to discern if Connie was hiding anything but of course her face was an open book and showed nothing more then mild interest.  
  
" SO it was a mutant, what was he like? Did he look normal? Human? Monsterous beings like that should be removed from society, bloody dangerous having them running around. "  
  
Marina was one of the anti-mutant people, finding fault in everything they did, this latest thing only confirming her opinions of them. Sarah looked sadly at her, remembering the past, where once apon a time she knew a mutant. Connie noticed the look but said nothing, it was Sarahs business and not hers. Marina just glared inwardly, fueling her ingrained hatred. For the moment silence reigned.  
  
" Well...... why dont we talk about something else huh? "  
  
Connie looked around hoping to lighten the stale mood that had come over them. Sarah smiled without much joy while Marina shook the cobwebs from her head.  
  
" Connie ", humouring her, " In this day and age that is all there is to talk about, those blasted mutants and all the trouble their causing "  
  
" Please lets leave this, " Sarah practically begged, extremely uncomfortable talking about it.  
  
The mood soured considerably and Marina turned her glare briefly on her before letting the muscles in her face relax, seeing the desolute look on her friends face and realising the cause of it  
  
"Sorry, I just well get so worked up about this and what with what happened with, well , you know... "  
  
Connie remembered that day well, as if it were yesterday.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(something bad coming up or it could just be the writing)  
  
  
  
  
  
Sarah, when she was sixteen, had been going with a seventeen year old called Marcus. Both deeply in love with each and Sarah's first serious boyfriend. They spent practically every day together when they had time off from school and such, holding hands, going to the movies. Sarah had felt in bliss with him, she thought she had found her soul mate. Of course things were not meant to last for the happy couple and something terrible had happened. Connie remembered it because she was there.  
  
Connie, Sarah and Marcus were just goofing around, Marina had been away on holiday. Everything had seemed fine and they all felt quite upbeat.  
  
It began when Marcus complained of stomach cramps.  
  
" Honey, what's the matter? ", Sarah was worried at the sudden on set that had come over him. He knelt over clutching his stomach where the pain had come on suddenly. He waved her away and groaned, holding his chest closer.  
  
"It's nothing, it'll pass ". Of course the pain in his voice said otherwise.  
  
He groaned again, kneeling over further. Sarah put a hand on his shoulder and looked worridly over at Connie, Connie just shrugged.  
  
A few minutes had passed in apprehension before Marcus had almost collapsed, his body now almost folded in half. Sarah once again looked at Connie her face taut with fear, Marcus screamed.  
  
His body started heaving, trying to expel something from his stomach, stuttering screams errupting from his throat. Sarah danced back a few steps, her face pale, ashen. Connie had tried to get closer to help but Marcus's body then began to ripple with tension and agony. Bile flew from his mouth, bloody and thick, his screams reached fever pitch and was soon joined by Sarah's short, sharp gasps.  
  
He looked up then and vomit grew in the girls mouths, blood oozed down the side of his face, eyes bulged obscenely, his face not white but an unusual yellowish colour with two red points on his cheeks. Blind panic was etched on his face, eyes glazing, he did not seem to be aware of his surroundings. Sarah moved one hesitant step forwards but Connie grabbed her shoulders before she got any farther.  
  
Marcus then began to convulse, nerves pounding openly, a liquid waterfall from his orifaces. The clothes he wore began to sizzle, something eating them from beneath. The young women began to notice that his face too began to dissolve, Sarah screamed.  
  
His T-shirt fell from him in dissolving pieces, skin coming off with them. His jeans, once blue turned yellow and gaped horrid holes where instead of skin below showed red raw flesh, muscles tensing and bone.  
  
Something popped and to their absolute horror, one of Marcus's eyes was sliding down his face, leaving a hole of nothingness and a trail of sliding flesh. The other eye showed no sign of coherency, only the gargling screams proved any semblence of life in him. The eye then began to bubble, the iris no longer seen, tears of yellow trailed where his other eye had gone.  
  
Cracking could be heard and then Marcus collapsed to one knee, puddles of blood and skin forming that bubbled and popped, sickeningely. Hair fell from his head, rivulets from his body, the remaining eye now liquid, skin no longer evident only what lay beneath and even that was unrecognisable just coloured mulch.  
  
What remained of his voice left him, the tongue another victim, now he could no longer be considered alive, at least the girls hoped he was not. One final shudder and his body fell apart, no longer solid. The ground where Marcus had stood was covered in a huge liquid bloody, pulsing mess, the ground too for some reason, also melting.  
  
Sarah had collapsed where she stood, vomit spreading in front of her. Connie, white-faced slowly fell beside her, aghast, horrified, blank at the scene that had played right in front of their eyes. She shakily put an arm around her friend, Sarah did not react in any way, she was in shock.  
  
Connie couldn't remember how long they stayed there, time seemed to have lost any meaning. Ambulance crews had turned up immediately going to the two shocked girls covering them in a large blanket, which Connie noticed absently with mild nausea was canary yellow, before attending the remains, some had thrown up at the mess they spied.  
  
The doctors afterwards had said that Marcus was a newly forming mutant and that his own mutation had killed him. It transpired that his mutant powers was having acid for blood but without gaining any additional protection for his body against the acid it had literaly eaten him from the inside out. He never had a chance.  
  
  
  
That had been almost four years ago and Sarah had great difficulty in coming to terms with Marcus's death. It took numerous psyciatric session to help her come to terms, Connie too having them but she resiliently battled against the horror of it all, much faster then her friend, but then Marcus was not the love of her life.  
  
The entire thing had affected Sarah badly and she had become retiring and nervous as a result. Unlike Marina, the accident had not made her hate mutants but she feared from them, never quite sure what was going to happen if they were around. Marina never quite understood, not having been there, her anger against mutants potent but she had not seen the terror in the eyes of Marcus, the fear, the pain, the results, she could never fully understand the reason for sympathy to mutants, for having bodies that made their lives difficult, sometimes impossible. Her hate was absolute.  
  
Connie looked at her friends, different in opinions and personalities but she had known them for a long, long time and knew they had good if flawed hearts, but then again so did everyone.  
  
" How about a movie you guys? One of those sickly sweet romances is showing at the local. "  
  
Marina and Sarah both nodded, needing the distraction from the awkwardness that had settled. Together they rose and went to get a little happiness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Whispered steps walked across the floor, well trained in the art of silence. All around was peaceful, quiet and empty, only the night. A shadowed figure creeped across the hallway of the college building for scientific research, unexpected for no one was supposed to be around, their presence muted.  
  
Across the corridor they went, alone. They traversed numerous doors to unknown rooms but did not take a moment to glance in them. Their destination very specific. No light, only the sliver of moonbeams penetrated the place from rectangular windows that sided half the corridor. Onwards and onwards they went, steadily into the labyrinthian building.  
  
Eventually they reached a oak wood door and stopped at it. They cocked their head to one side and watched through darkened eyes. She entered.  
  
Reaching with one gloved hand the stranger turned the switch for the lights then with a moment flickering uncertainty they stayed on. The room was large and appeared to be lacking any windows, huge shelves of books covered practically the entire walls. The woman stepped out of the shadow of the corridor and closed the heavy door behind her.  
  
She was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt, heavy brown boots on her feet. Eyes of clearest blue glanced around the room and settled on a desk that sat in the corner. She wore her hair in a close crop, the colour an unusual shade of silver and a small mohican across the middle to her nape. A small stud earring was set in her right ear.  
  
To the desk she went then began to shuffle through the papers that were laid on it. Speedily she organised through them but did not find what she was after. Next she went to the draw opening and closing each one in turn until she came to one that was locked.  
  
At first she rattled it to see if would come open but when that did not work she removed a pin from one of her pockets and began to fiddle with the lock. At first there was nothing then with a sudden click the lock came undone. She shuffled amongst the ton of papers but still she could not find what she was after.  
  
With a fustrated grunt she turned from the desk and explored the room, checking along the shelves but unable to find a thing.  
  
Hands on hips she had one final look before leaving the way she came in. Back she went keeping to the shadowy parts, creeping in the same way. A noise and she paused, her ears on alert. Minutes past but nothiong new came up and she was just about to move on when a flashlight beam caught her in its path. Then with a quick step back in surprise she turned and ran in the opposite direction.  
  
Behind she could here the shout of an angry security guard, demanding her to stop but she ignored him, rushing down the corridor at speed. Heavy steps came from behind, the torch's light wavering trying to get her in its beam once more, finding her dodging at ducking it while running full pelt.  
  
"Stop, damn you stop. "  
  
But she did not.  
  
Gradually the security guard was lost some distance behind her and soon a door became apparant at the end of the hall and the tresspasser was spurned on even faster. With a quick wrist she stormed through and slammed the door shut behind her. Breathing heavily for a minute, she listened carefully for the security guard, his boots echoing in the far distance.  
  
Leaning away from the door she turned to face it, her face unreadable. With slow movement she put her hands on the center of the wood and stared hard. From the tips of her fingers a white glow began to grow settling into the wood. Soon it spread across the door frame, creeping outwards like a snake. The white silver sheen clung and grew like a vine, enveloping the door in a wall of ice. Ice cracked along the handle and lock and froze it solid, soon the entire door was frozen. She removed her hands and stared at her handy work before moving away again, intending to leave while she had an advantage. As she moved away she could hear the guard rattling the door trying to get through but the ice prevented that. As she went out of sight she could hear the guard cursing and swearing at bloody mutants and such.  
  
On the other side the guard slammed a fist into the wood and only succeding in hurting his hand at the ice on it. He had alowed the intruder to escape and he felt bitterly angry with himself. What sort of security was he?, letting an insignificant woman get the better of him.  
  
He sighed in frustration and reached for the walkie-talkie on his hip. He descended the button.  
  
" Myers here. Do you copy? Seems we have had an unexpected visitor here. Shitter got away "  
  
The walkie-talkie squealled in reply, static blocking the airwaves before a returning voice answered.  
  
" What was they doing? Where were they? "  
  
"I think they were in the library sir. It was a woman, ....and a mutant. Fucker has ice powers."  
  
The guards reply was crisp, sure and full of respect but dipped in sarcasm at the mention of a mutant.  
  
"The library hmmmm? Myers did you get a good look at them? "  
  
"No, they were too quick. Fucking bitch! "  
  
" Just get back to your work Myers, forget the intruder. When your shift finishes come and see me O.K. We have plenty to discuss. "  
  
" Yes sir! Is this something to do with the, you know, the project? "  
  
"Indeed. " the voice smug "Just do as I say and get back to work for now, I doubt she will return now. "  
  
"Ten-four"  
  
Then the connection was cut. The guard smiled to himself. The Project! That woman must have something to do with the project, finally things were getting interesting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter two finished, hope it was not too badly written. Next chapter in a week or two.  
  
Review, review, review. 


	3. Fire

Elementals  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: The same. All unrecognisable characters are mine.  
  
Finished this earlier then I thought. A little disappointed with the middle bit.  
  
  
  
  
  
FIRE! Glorious fire. The world was opened in flames, stifling the sky with oxygen snuffing life. Plumes of smoke rose in the air, errant embers danced in the wind, beautiful oranges and yellows and golds filled the skyline.  
  
Standing, watching the flames burn their way through a building were six figures, heavily wrapped in coats to hide themselves, only smiles of awe and smugness could be seen through the dark hole in their hoods. The destruction of property their entertainment. Other people stepped forward to spy on the spectacle that had come on to their community but none had the look of joy and pleasure that the first six spectators had, instead their faces were shocked and a little amazed.  
  
Crowds flocked in ever increasing numbers and the six figures stepped back and mingled a little, fading as a focal point for pointing fingers. Then distant sirens of fire engine cut through the moment and the six original people chose to make their way from the scene, flowing their way through the now formed crowd.  
  
Ashes flew in the wind and the horizen burned afire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Laughing could be heard, echoeing off the walls of a large abandoned building. Inside second hand furniture was placed haphazardly around a largish room and the focal point of the laughter came from those that sat around on ripped and torn old seats.  
  
"That was fun! Did you see it burn. Man, I hope some poor schmuck was in there. If there was, can you imagine the looks on their would be rescuers. "  
  
"You are sick pal! "  
  
"Bite me"  
  
" Hell no! You've got rabies or something. I would rather bite your mother "  
  
"Bitch is dead. Have to dig her up. Maybe she is waiting for you to give ya a big kiss. "  
  
"Knock it off you two "  
  
The two of them stopped and gave a third figure a nervous glance, expecting him to do something unpleasant to them. He replied in turn with a frown and ignored them. The two relaxed as their resident maniac lost interest in them. However they did not continue their tit for tat conversation in case they caught his attention once more and there was no knowing what he would do, his mood most unpredictable.  
  
So the pair sat in silence. The one whose mother was long dead, known as Ferris Carpenter was a fairly short, scrawny man, his clothes worn raggedly that also had the stench of booze and drugs and all the smells that came from rave dens. Bleached blonde hair plastered to his head and an attempt of a goatee framed his mouth but it was less a goatee and more fuzz then anything. His buddy, Nick Rossington was the complete opposite, a hulking body that easily reached 6'5 with some fat and wearing presentable clothes that actually fit him. Clean shaven and an army cut showed he was a man that prided on his appearance.  
  
Once again they gave a weary glance to their leader and decided to sit quietly. The man in question was shorter and slighter then Nick but he had a sense of raw power and darkness that automatically placed him as the leader. He wore a blue suit and constantly fiddled with his tie, a slight frown was fixed on his face. His name was Rene Torrance and the others had heard that he was arrested for murder and almost electrocuted but had some how killed three guards and an innocent bystander while escaping his death sentance which gave them another reason to fear him. Nope, there was absolutely no dispute who was in charge, the last person who dared, an unfortunate soul named Teddy Grey, had ended up splattered along the freeway. If Rene wanted to be the leader no one was going to argue.  
  
The remaining three members lounged about on the other side of the room, two more men and a woman. Kirkland Warrick a bespectacled older man with a nervous tick, Susan Haflinger a tough as nails rocker with a mysterious glint and a tall young man, blueboy himself, the lightning man, Cooper Thernam.  
  
The group of misfits had named themselves The Radicals, originally concieved by a now defunct member and they were anything but ordinary. On closer examination you could see some features that differeintiated them from the majority populous, Nick had purple skin that rippled of its own volition , Susan had wings attached to her arms and the feathers, a silver colour, reached across her head and replaced where her hair would normally have been and Kirkland had a forked tongue and a slithery body. The others had no unusual signs but all were mutants.  
  
Rene finally stopped pacing in his slow and steady way and turned to stare down his minions, contempt and disgust clearly marking his face. His eyes, black as oil with a likewise gleaming, sickly ooze pierced their very souls and all shuddered.  
  
" Wastes! Scoundrels! Shit for brains! ", (Rene held them in high esteem), " Hope you enjoyed our little practice run. Next time we are going to do something special and I don't mean some more crap vandalism. I have had enough of that low grade shit. No this next project is going to be a lot more interesting and I am warning you now not to screw up. Don't bother asking what it is yet, it is on a need to know basis only and you losers don't need to know. For now get on with you're sad pathetic existance and when the time comes you had better fucking listen! "  
  
Then with that odd speech he stormed to sit on his own within the shadowed corner of the room. There was nervous shuffling, no one dared to utter a word or even sneeze.  
  
A short amount of time passed and the others relaxed, Rene was unlikely to do anything now. Ferris arose from his chair and sauntered in his cocky no- it-all way across towards the single decrepid table. Cooper not wanting to miss an opportunity such as this struck his leg out as Ferris passed him, sending the latter flailing to keep his balance finally falling to his knees with a big OOOOMPH! His face a mask of embarresment and anger. Cooper leaned back onto two chairlegs and laughed his head off, head back, his legs waving comically in the air, exaggerated to the point of a clowns caricature. The rest sniggered into cupped hands and mirth in their eyes.  
  
Rage built in Ferris's face as he rose to his feet.  
  
" FUCKING ASSHOLE! " he screamed, veins throbbing in his forehead. Cooper meerly appraised him from over his knees, clearly amused and unafraid. No one was aware of an interested onyx gaze.  
  
" Clumsy! You are quite the entertainer aren't you! Boy your face was a picture, should have seen yourself, bug eyes. I must ask for an encore."  
  
"Yea..... Yeah well you got beat by a little bitch you woose! "  
  
Coopers emotion darkened, he rose slowly from his chair, inviting a battle.  
  
" What the hell would you know, you were not even there. "  
  
" Um.. Well... let me think, how about the state you was in, broken and bloody and burnt that hilarious orange colour, not to mention you told us, dimwit ".  
  
" You don't know a damn thing. I was caught from behind, since when besides us has their been any mutants in this little burg anyway? How was I supposed to predict her turning up when she did? I got her back though for that little attack, you should have seen her, mangled and crying and begging for mercy. Of course she managed to run but I got her worse then she got me and I wasn't all that bad off you were just imagining it", he grinned, picturing that woman as a snivelling wreak but then Ferris answered back.  
  
" I don't believe a word, your a bad liar Coop. She got you good, your nothing but a wimp and a bloody moron. You got your ass kicked and are just too fucking embarressed to admit it. Bashed by an itty bitty girl.  
  
No words were said , an oppressive cloud hung in the air.  
  
" GO TO HELL! ", he practically screamed then Cooper launched himself at Ferris hands raised lightning flicking from them eagerly for a victim. Ferris stepped back in momentary surprise then within a matter of seconds of Coopers initial attack, faded away and vanished. Cooper continued through with his charge unable to stop the momentum and stumbled forward, his legs trying to keep balance and just barely succeding.  
  
Kirkland screeched as a stray bolt of lightning passed him, coming from the storm that was begining to rage around Cooper who stood with hands clenched and ferocity in his demeanor.  
  
" GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD! " he shrieked, head darting side to side, trying to locate Ferris who was avoiding making an appearance.  
  
Susan watched him with a mildly amusing expression, Nick with wary alertness and Kirkland cowering as far away as he could. Rene stood from his corner, practically forgotten in the commotion, regarding the room with a patient gaze.  
  
Hearing movement from one area of the room, Cooper swung in its direction and sent forth a lightning spiral. From the supposed empty area came a curse as Ferris revealed himself, smoke rising from his hair, he slapped himself trying to rid the sting the electric had caused him, eyes wide and a little glazed.  
  
Susan clapped but it was not certain at who, Cooper for getting Ferris despite his invisibility or Ferris himself for his rendition of a bad russian dance.  
  
Rene moved farther in from his secluded spot and the others soon became aware of his presence. Each held their breath, the commotion between Cooper and Ferris had caught his attention and it was only a matter of time before their own personel time bomb exploded. Yet he did nothing, just stood there and calmly watched them as they in turn looked at him.  
  
Kirkland used a trembling hand to fix the glasses on his face and flicked his fork tongue out to lick his lips as he rose from his trembling heap off the ground. Though Rene did not move an inch his eyes swivelled casually in Kirklands direction, while the man himself was unaware of the attention bestowed apon him. The others concentrating on Rene however were aware of the change in his interest and took a slight but relieved step back not quite daring to risk any greater movement, Rene was completely unpredictable.  
  
Kirklands eyes, like huge saucers reflecting through his lenses flicked from side to side begining to notice the change around him. His eyes briefly fell on Rene and moved away but then rushed back pulling his whole head involuntarily sideways to look at him once more. The tongue flicked out again, twitching slightly. Rene smiled and Kirkland shuddered, the proverbial ghost gliding across his unmade grave.  
  
" What do I see when I look at you Viper? "  
  
Kirkland, who went by the codename given, open and closed his mouth in the impression of a fish, stranded on the banks of a river breathing its very last breathes. His thoughts were frantic and incohereant even to himself , he new he had to answer, Rene's tone demanded it, but all it did was stir up the panic into an even greater frenzy in his mind, words now a babbling brook.  
  
" Do you know what I see? I see an insignificant worm sliding its way through the earth, blind and squirming its way through life. A pitiful coward who hopes not to get noticed when the shit hits the fan. You, dear Viper have got that image down to a T. Boys will be boys and argue and cause mayhem between them, those two, " he said nodding in Cooper and Ferris's direction, " sum it up well and do you know what? I have no problem with that. I expect such things from MY people it is why you were chosen, to initiate actions, to react, to be aggressive. You do not fit that summary. You are an older man, boneless despite your situation and I have come to realise that you are not suitable for the tasks required. "  
  
Kirkland sensing the reapers presence, a shadow behind him with gleaming scythe held in skeletal hands, edged his way towards the exit, feeling the sunken eyeless holes following his slight movements. Rene's perky smile followed too, a cheshire cats grin foreboding the end of his future, (Off with his head! , the Queen of Hearts cried), a black eyed beast with murder in mind.  
  
" You see the situation before me, dont you Viper? I cannot allow some one as yourself to marr our little franchise. It would be poor for business to continue our parlay with you. I must do what is necessary. "  
  
Rene, death in human form, strolled towards Kirkland, his gait almost jaunty, his eyes pools of onyx night rippled. Bare sound came from Kirkland's parted mouth, the floods gathering force behind his crumbling dam of composure. The others made them selves scarce, dropping back to the walls, watching with the same joy that the blaze of earlier had inspired, they were held in thrall, this time it was not one of them that had been marked.  
  
" I..... promise...... to...... work........ better...... ", he only confirmed Rene's assessment of him and Kirkland knew, his lithe, serpentine form writhing at his own codemning words. Finally his panic stricken posture gave way to reflex and he scampered as fast as he could to the exit. He nearly reached his way to salvation but suddenely felt his legs let go beneath him, cracking his head hard across the floor as he fell and stars shooted from his vision. Clotted blood oozed from a gash in his head and made squiggly marks as he felt himself dragged backwards to his doom.  
  
He struggled to turn over to try and writhe his way out of the burning grasp that held him by the ankles. His glasses smashed and broken lay where he had first fell and now he could only see through a mild blurry haze and what he could see within his limited vision nearly broke whatever sanity he had left. Long writhing tentacles of oily black clung to him connecting to the fingers and ferocity of Rene. The living iris's that lived in Rene's head, streaked across his body from the sockets and covered him in badger stripes that pulsed and screamed in silent approval. The smile that had been apon his face was now a roughly sketched black hole, oozing.  
  
Certainty stole over Kirkland and he let forth a scream as such to break eardrums and shatter glass, the others flinched but did nothing more. To Rene it was like fishing, a casual past-time to enjoy and savor, a jolly little hobby, just another day. Hook the rod then wait to reel in the stupid, brainless fish so you could then gut and spread their intestines before cooking them. It was indeed a fine day for fishing. His smile grew and more oily substance leaked down his chin.  
  
Kirkland found himself staring up into those insane orbs and felt his own mind pulled into their depths, tasting it asnd finding it more then agreeable given the circumstances. His sanity snapped as a rubber band and the scream that spewed forth from his thought took a new purpose, laughter and crying mixing with the terror in a cauldron of potion. Rene laughed too as each looked at the other, like sharing a secret joke between them. He loosened one hand from the strands and reached towards Kirkland.  
  
" nooooooooooo........... "  
  
Kirklands deep subconcious barely holding on under the waves tried to make a stand but its voice was drowning and came out barely above a whisper. It did little for his life and finally gave up the ghost and allowed itself to be dragged under by the tide.  
  
A hand almost carressing his shoulder, stroked him as if he were a kitten but there was little sympathy in the touch as drops and smears were left in the hands wake. Friction built in that simple touch and deep ache latched onto it. Kirkland through childish insanity examined the hand while sounds still found there way from his lungs, he soon began to mewl too while his life's blood ran down his face. Rene's hand clamped down hard and protests sprung from his victim, the scream impossibly some how grew in size, the serpent mutants body trying to cower. Midnight liquid was squeezed out and began to merge with Kirklands body, making its way to cover his form. Its path gradually brought itself to Kirklands face and devoured where it could, suffocating his mouth, blocking his ears, blinding his eyes. Meer seconds past and the liquid had wholly caccooned its prey and muffled, gargling noises came from within its shroud.  
  
Rene stood back to regard his work, the substance on his skin receding quickly back into his eyes until it appeared as if had never been. The body bag that held Kirkland slowly shrunk, imploding, he eyed it with an emotion considered something a little like pride. The others cautiously stepped closer to see in morbid fascination as well. Rene did not care.  
  
The gargles turned to something even less pleasant, squelching, the black becoming smaller. Soon all that was left was a spot of dark until that too vanished to leave an empty place where once, Viper of The Radicals had been.  
  
" Thus he is laid to rest "  
  
Everyone was quickly rushed back into reality and some elicited a small gasp from the sudden change in perspective.  
  
" As I said, get on with your lives and await for when I call you "  
  
Then Rene departed, Kirklands demise an insignificant blip in his daily life. Ferris collapsed to the floor in relief, the others toning down their fears as well. For the moment silence was their companion but each took to glancing at Kirkland's death bed on occassion, to remind themselves of what could happen.  
  
" Well, Kirkland was a good man but we must go on. See ya pal! "  
  
Ferris walked away, briefly eyeing Cooper apprehensively but Cooper just nodded to let him know their earlier disagreement had been all but forgotten. Susan fluffed her wings and too said her farewell before going. Soon all but one of them left their private meeting place, everyone thinking in relief and fear that it could have been one of them and glad that it wasn't.  
  
Cooper was the last to leave. He frowned at the spot but said nothing, his thoughts secretly buried in his own head. Kirkland was gone and it was possible he was going to be replaced but this did not concern him at the moment. He blinked his eyes back into the present and briefly glanced about the room.  
  
" Damned if you do, damned if you dont. Rene is one crazy bastard! Viper, it was nice knowing you. I........ I am sorry. ", his final words filled with regret and then he too left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Connie sat relaxed and cosy in front of the television watching a black and white movie. She snuggled in under the blankets she had draped across herself and sipped from a glass of water by her side.  
  
This movie is so boring.  
  
Yet it is well directed.  
  
The plot is flimsy at best.  
  
The actors have got their characters down well though.  
  
What happens next?  
  
Someone dies.  
  
Connie sat up sharply, that final thought had somehow sent goosebumps crawling along her skin. Why she would think about death was beyond her yet...... had she not almost died herself a few weeks back. No, she felt that she the death she was thinking was not hers, the thought had not been directed at the film or herself, it had been directed elsewhere and not being able to work out why frightened her. Where had that thought come from? Why? She did not know and the comfort she had been experiencing was long gone. The night was suddenly longer and sleepless.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I am not very good at dialogue so I hope it was not too bad.  
  
So now there are more new characters to get to grips with.  
  
Review! 


End file.
